Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a fingerprint recognition card and a method for operating the fingerprint recognition card.
Recently, with the development of various payment technologies which do not use physical money, methods for more simply performing payment service using a variety of means have been proposed. Since payment schemes purse convenience and require high security in a process of performing payment service, both of two aspects should be considered in proposing payment schemes.
Payment schemes using plastic cards are classically used. Users still prefer to use a basic payment scheme using a plastic card in recent years when a variety of payment means are developed. A payment scheme using a user terminal requires additional secure elements, whereas a payment scheme using a plastic card still approves payment without separate secure elements, thus fraud transaction on the plastic card cannot prevented if the plastic card is lost.
In addition, if a plastic card carried by the user is used as a variety of purposes as well as a payment task, resistance to separately carrying the plastic card may be reduced.